During a game of golf, golf tees are commonly broken. For removal of golf tees, players typically use their fingers to pick out the golf tee. Unfortunately, using a finger is troublesome.
Devices such as U.S. Pat. No. D362,480 to Reaves issued Sep. 19, 1995 may assist as a Golf Tee Placement and Removal Aid. A variety of devices have been constructed for repairing divots, setting tees, but it is desired to have a device for removal of broken golf tees.
A variety of household tools can be used for retrieving golf tees, however these household tools are not suitable for travel on a golf course. Thus, what is needed is a specialized lightweight broken golf tee remover that is usable by the general playing population.